


You And I (Suayeon)

by choerryooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Children's Hospital, Dark, F/F, Fluff and Angst, University, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerryooh/pseuds/choerryooh
Summary: when siyeon is a ghost and sua keeps bothering heralso siyeon is the most easily irritated ghost everstarted- 23/10/20
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Sua struggled to keep her feet in sync with the three overexcited kids in front of her. Kids, she called them, but they were just a few years younger than her. They, in their immature zealousness, had dragged Sua and her friend, Minji, to go explore a haunted house on Halloween night. Sua and Minji had groaned and complained that they had course work to complete, but their mothers had insisted, explaining that it would keep the younger students out of trouble. Sua and Minji, of course, had no choice but to agree to the task. Plus, it would help with an extracurricular award Sua was working for, so she didn’t complain further. Minji seemed decidedly less pleased about the situation, but knew more than to protest about it.

To say the children were excited was an understatement. They were nearly bursting by the seams with anticipation, and the youngest, Gahyeon, a small 13 year old, had excitedly revealed she had seen ghosts before. Both Sua, Minji, and the only level-headed child in the group, Handong, knew this was fake, but didn’t want to point it out. Soon they arrived at the “haunted house”. It was a dilapidated, dirty building, with vines sneaking all over and paint flaking off the brick. A filthy sign at the top of the building spelt, “You & I, children's hospital.” Yoohyeon, a tall 15 year old who sometimes resembled a puppy more than a human, piped up, “This house is totally haunted.” She crossed her arms over her chest as if she wouldn’t take contradictions of any kind. Sua smiled at the girl, and proceeded to say seriously, “Yeah..how are we meant to get into this place..? It’s not like we have a key or anything.” Gahyeon scoffed, and then climbed right through the broken window. “Come on guys..It’s safe!” she cried from inside the house. Yoohyeon and Handong rushed to follow her, while the two adults loitered at the back, making sure the girls didn’t hurt themselves until they climbed into the house themselves. Minji immediately let out a deafening shriek that would’ve woken up the dead as a group of huge spiders scuttled across the floor. The children just burst into incessant laughter at the elder’s terrified reaction. “It’s just spiders, there’s nothing to be worried about.” Handong giggled, nudging Minji slightly. Gahyeon and Yoohyeon grabbed Minji and Sua’s hands and dragged them further into the building. 

They had looked inside around five rooms (with nothing particularly interesting in it) when Sua heard the singing. It was faint, but there nonetheless, and when she had asked the others if they heard anything they just shook their heads confused. So Sua had decided to investigate, leaving Minji reluctantly taking care of the children. She walked slowly to the source of the noise until she found the place where the singing sounded the clearest. It was a hospital room, as most rooms in the building, and had the number “808” printed onto the door in spray paint. The door seemed locked from the inside, and the whole situation was beginning to scare Sua. But, in the end, her curiosity got the best of her, and she kicked the door open. A girl was standing near the window, singing. She wore a white hospital gown, and her hair was stringy, black, and reached her hip. She sensed someone was in the room with her, and she stopped singing. She turned around steadily and Sua almost forgot how to breathe as she saw the girl’s face. 

Ruined was the only way to describe what she saw in front of her.


	2. Two

Her face was so pale it appeared a sickly shade of blue, her eyes were hollow and dark, her lips were purple and a small trail of blood ran down her chin. She appeared no older than seventeen. Her arms were exposed and visible green veins snaked down them. She held an expression of pure horror, as she slowly moved towards Sua, who was equally terrified. The purple bunny toy she was holding swayed from side to side as she got closer to Sua, finally stopping about ten centimetres from her face. She spoke quietly but resolutely, “Get out. You are not Yubin, so get out. Right now, or I will make you.” Sua crossed her arms over her chest and replied, an eyebrow raised, “Who is Yubin? Who are you? And what makes you think you own this damn place?” The girl rolled her eyes. “None of that is your business. So I am asking you again, Get out. This is the last time I will ask it nicely.” Sua glared at the girl and didn’t budge, her stubbornness making a grand entrance. The girl tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for Sua to leave, but she didn’t take a step. She instead stated, “Explain everything and I’ll lea-” She was interrupted by a rushing sound in her ears that muted everything else around her. Her body felt foreign and dizziness overtook her. Her feet started moving of their own accord, taking her outside room 808. When she was outside the room, the dizziness faded and she gained control of herself. There was a rush of blood to her head and she almost collapsed right there, but thankfully Minji and the other children were there to calm her down. One of the girls- Gahyeon probably- had a sweet she had saved from the trick or treating and pushed it in Sua’s mouth. That was the last thing Sua could remember before everything went completely black. 

-

She awoke in her bed, and when she checked her phone it was just three in the morning. Minji was sitting on the food of the bed, trying hard not to nod off. When she saw Sua awake, she sighed in relief, laughing, “I was worried I had to pull an all nighter. Well, I’ll be off, assuming you won’t black out again. The children already went to their own homes.” She lifted herself from the bed and drowsily walked out, but Sua stopped her before she could exit the room. “It’ll be dangerous for you to go home on your own at this time...you wanna sleep here?” Minji shrugged and climbed into Sua’s bed. “Goodnight, Sua.” she murmured. “Night, Minji.”


	3. Three

Siyeon was bored. She was always bored. There really was not much to do when you are a ghost in an abandoned hospital. She walked down the worn corridors, kicking stones every few seconds. From what Siyeon could see outside, Halloween had just passed. Normally humans came to the hospital on Halloween in hopes that it was haunted. Siyeon just scared them away, of course. Killing them was easy, but when she wasn’t feeling particularly evil she would just take over their mind and get them out of the building. Sometimes she just did not manifest at all. It really depended on her mood at the time. 

She stared out of the window, watching the people rush by. She didn’t know how long it was until she sensed something, but it was dark and she guessed it was around nine in the evening. She saw five teenagers struggling through the bushes that surrounded the hospital. She guessed that they were here for the same reason as everyone else- to explore the “haunted house”. She was about to manifest and kill them as soon as they came through the windows, but when she saw that one of them was no older than 13, she decided not to manifest at all. After all, it would be a waste of lives. She watched them climb into the building, and noticed two of them looked considerably older and more reluctant about going into the hospital. She laughed, assuming they were only there to keep an eye on the youngsters. 

Siyeon was singing. She loved singing when she was still alive, and when she missed Yubin she would just sing. This night she picked a Sao Taiji song, one that she remembered singing to Yubin when she was a baby.

i sesangi modu… michyeobeoril… ili beoreojilgeot gatne… baro oneuli dugaeui dari… tteoreuneun bamiya ne gasume maejhin … haneul mulsu it gireul… oneuliya...

She was so absorbed in her music that she didn’t notice the door being pounded open. A cold wind blew through the place and she noticed that. She stopped singing and slowly turned around. She heard a sharp intake of breath by one of the older girls who had come to the hospital. Siyeon was terrified. She didn’t manifest or anything, but the girl seemed to be able to see her just fine. She slowly walked towards the girl, and her mood seemed to change as she got closer. “Get out.” she heard herself say. If anyone, save for Yubin, saw her like this.. They wouldn’t even be able stay alive for the last ten seconds. This girl seemed different somehow. So Siyeon, the ghost who never gave a second chance, decided to give a second chance. The girl seemed to be disgustingly stubborn, and adamantly refused. Siyeon told her this isn’t any of her business and expected her to leave. Alas, she stayed her ground. Siyeon decided she had had enough and took control of the girl, guiding her out of the room. From the commotion she could hear outside, the girl had fainted. But Siyeon couldn’t help her, she was just a ghost after all. 

After around an hour of watching the cars go by, she decided to close her eyes. She tried not to sleep, as the dreams she had were always the same- she always dreamt of her death, which she would rather not recollect. But ghosts need to sleep too, and she placed herself on the filthy hospital bed and closed her eyes.


	4. Four

Siyeon sat dead on the hospital floor, looking fragile and pale. The date? 1st October 2003. Siyeon’s seventeenth birthday. 

She started getting sick when she was eight. By the time she was eleven, her parents had another child, Yubin, in fear that Siyeon wouldn’t survive. Yubin was blessed with constant good health, and sometimes Siyeon wondered if she had taken the brunt of all her ailments as well. But Yubin was sweet and like a ray of sunshine on Siyeon’s darkest days where she worried if she was going to make the night. 

She woke up on her birthday, trying to be happy, as her parents and Yubin burst into the room, screaming “Happy Birthday Siyeonie!!” and throwing confetti everywhere. Siyeon smiled weakly and laughed, “Thanks, guys.” Yubin nudged a present onto Siyeon’s lap. “Open it, unnie!” she beamed. Siyeon unwrapped the packaging and gasped. It was a computer, the one she really wanted as well. It was chunky and a light blue colour. Siyeon was about to throw her arms around her family but the several wires jutting out of her forbade that. Tears started pouring from her eyes. “T-Thank you-” she choked. “This means a lot.” Her father grinned widely. “Anything for our beautiful daughter.” Her mother and her sister nodded in agreement. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing the doctor. Siyeon stiffened. In her eyes, the doctor had always seemed creepy. He was always stealing glances at her mother, and glaring at her father as if he was a hindrance. He smiled, a sweet smile dripping with insanity, at her mother and led her and Yubin out of the room. Locking the door, he grinned at her father, holding a scary-looking medical instrument. Terror overtook Siyeon as she understood what was about to happen. “You’ve always been between me and that beautiful lady.” he gripped the weapon tighter. “She-She’s my wife! What do you expect me to do?” Siyeon’s father spluttered. “I want you to get out of this hospital and never come back.” the doctor insisted. “My daughter is in here. I could never leave her.” her father shot back. The doctor stared daggers as he started to laugh loudly. “Your daughter isn’t gonna be here for much longer.” Siyeon froze and her hands were trembling. “She’s on life support, for goodness sake! She isn’t going to make it a month.” Siyeon’s father started to cry. Siyeon had never seen her father cry and she began to sob as well, although it wasn’t of happiness as before. Yubin heard the conversation from the other side of the door and started to cry as well. Siyeon could hear the muted yells of “Siyeon unnie…” as she and her mother were taken someplace else. 

The doctor began to advance. Holding the medical instrument above his head. Siyeon couldn’t watch anymore, as she buried her head in the sheets. She heard a squelching sound that made her almost sick, and a scream. When she lifted her head above the sheets, the bright white of the hospital room seemed a darker shade. Blood smeared the sheets that Siyeon was sleeping on. And then, on the floor, lay her father. Siyeon let an animalistic scream and ran to the body. In her grief, the pipes attaching to her had pulled out, and she wouldn’t last longer, but she knew it. She knelt next to her father, sobs shaking her body. A blade pierced her back again and again, but all she could think about was her father. She felt herself getting even weaker and slowly closed her eyes, poised over her father’s bloody body and the last tear escaping her eye. 

They say the hospital shut down after that, that it wasn’t safe for sick children to enter. They say that the grief forced the widowed wife to commit suicide and leave her six-year-old child to live in the orphanage. They say the ghost of Siyeon still roams the hospital, killing everyone who enters the building. They say she has the most beautiful voice, luring her victims in before killing them. They say she screams for Yubin every day.


	5. Five

Sua awoke the next day in Minji’s embrace, and a lingering feeling of curiosity stayed about the previous night. She shook Minji awake and hummed, “I wanna go back to that hospital.” Minji was only half-awake but shook her head groggily. “Is this the same person I spoke to yesterday? Weren’t you really reluctant to go yesterday..or?” Sua rolled her eyes good naturedly and replied, “I think I found a ghost in there.” Minji shrugged and went back to bed. She murmured, her eyes closed, “Just don’t die or do anything idiotic.” Sua grunted in reply and got ready to leave as soon as possible. 

Sua stood in front of the building for the second time. Now the light was there, she saw the building differently. Instead of a creepy haunted house, it seemed more like an eyesore the council had forgotten to demolish. She glanced at the window and saw the girl she had seen yesterday, her eyes narrowed. Sua pursed her lips and climbed in through the window like she did yesterday. She climbed up the stairs to floor eight, and then knocked on the door of room 808. A faint song could be heard from inside. “What is it…” An exasperated voice echoed from inside. “Um, can I come in?” Sua asked nervously. “Whatever. Just come in.” Sua quietly unlocked the door and saw the girl from yesterday playing music on a laptop that looked like it was from the 1990s. She eyed Sua strangely, and patted the side of the bed, gesturing for Sua to sit next to her. “What’s this sudden nice act?” Sua laughed. The girl looked down quickly and muttered, “You're the first person to come here more than once, I just took the opportunity as it came.” Sua wasn’t satisfied with the vague reply the girl had given her, but she stayed silent. They were like that for some time, the only noise being the rock music blaring out of the old computer. The girl suddenly broke the ice as she stated, “My name’s Siyeon. Lee Siyeon. Yours?” Sua was surprised at the strange familiarity of the name and replied, “Kim Bora, but you can just call me Sua. By the way...are you a ghost?” Siyeon scoffed slightly and paused the music that was playing. “Isn’t that obvious? Look at the state of me, goodness.” she laughed. Sua’s phone buzzed, alerting her that she had gotten a text. Siyeon’s eyes widened as she saw the device in Sua’s hand. “Is that a phone?” Sua nodded. “I don’t know how long you’ve been here, but times have changed.” She checked the text message she received and handed the phone over to Siyeon. The ghost carefully inspected the phone with a strange curiosity. “2020? I would be thirty four.” she said quietly. “You were born in ‘86 then? And you look seventeen, so I’m guessing that you died in 2003. Am I right?” Sua asked. Siyeon’s jaw dropped. “How did you know that?” she asked in astonishment. “Just a hunch.” Sua tapped the side of her head and smiled. “Here, I’ll show you how to work the mobile.” Sua leaned over and helped Siyeon to play a mobile game. 

They sat there for ages, Siyeon engrossed in her game and Sua trying to download YouTube on Siyeon’s old laptop. But when Sua looked at the time, it was almost six in the evening. “I gotta leave.” she said, a little downcast. Siyeon’s face mirrored the sorrow, though the feeling was more amplified. “You’ll come back tomorrow, right? I don’t want to be alone for another year or so.” Siyeon pouted slightly. Sua shrugged. “I need to go to school. Maybe after school, sorry.” Siyeon hummed in response and handed Sua her phone back. “I’ll see you then. Bye, Sua.” Sua waved at the girl and exited the building.


	6. Six

Daegu, 2003

Yubin was a smart six year old, for her age, of course. Though she did have a place in a nearby private school, she spent most of her days at the hospital, soothing her sick sister. Yubin Knew that her sister’s smile was the brightest when seeing her and her parents. She was always sick, but Yubin felt a kind of awe at her, and the way she fought every day for her life. It was a sort of inspiration for the young girl. 

1st October 

Siyeon’s 17th birthday. Yubin had spent ages picking a pretty blue dress and drawing a card for her sister. She was proud of herself. The family drove to the hospital, Yubin giddily babbling about how excited she was to see her sister’s face when she gave her the card. They checked into the building and walked up the eight floors to Siyeon’s room. Yubin kept tripping over the huge steps, but that didn’t dampen her excitement. If fact, little to nothing could dampen her excitement at that moment. She didn’t understand much, but the look the doctor exiting Siyeon’s room was giving her father terrified her. The family burst into Siyeon’s room, shouting “Happy birthday!” Yubin smiled and gave Siyeon her card. The way her sister’s eyes lit up warmed Yubin’s little heart. 

The next few hours were a blur for the little girl. Yubin didn’t know what was going on, but she assumed something bad. When she saw her mother sobbing, she couldn’t hold back her own tears, even though she didn’t understand what was happening. 

Yubin didn’t remember anything. No matter how much she would think about it, even after years, nothing about that day and also before stuck in her mind. She forgot everything about her father and her sister. 

Daegu, 2010

Yubin sat in the police station, tears welling up in her eyes. The police officer smiled at her, reassurance shining in her eyes. “A-Am I going to an orphanage?” Yubin asked shakily. The police officer nodded. “There aren't any relatives willing to house you. So that’s the only option left. Do not worry, I will make sure you’re kept in good hands.” 

Yubin sat on the creaking bed, sobbing into her hands. Her mother had died the previous night. She didn’t know how, but when she woke up that morning she saw her mother’s pale body on the bathroom floor and a note beside her that said just fourteen words:

I’m sorry Yubin.  
I love you, sweetie. Now I can be with our family.  
Mom

-

Yubin couldn’t remember that much about her father and sister. Her mother always said that there was a fire in their previous house in which her father and elder sister passed away, but Yubin could always see the hesitation in her eyes. And she never believed her, even for a second.

So, six months prior to her mother’s passing, she looked in her mother’s study for information, any information about the family members she never got a chance to know properly. She found some papers, they all seemed to be from a hospital.

Bills, reports, and more bills.

Her eyes widened as she fingered through the papers, noticing the unfamiliar name of the hospital. She was sure she had seen it somewhere before, but she wasn’t sure where. The reports all bore Siyeon’s name, and the bills were almost endless.

Yubin figured that all the stories her mother told her were fake. At the bottom of the pile was a law report and two death certificates. The law report made Yubin’s breath hitch in her throat. It detailed every aspect of her sister and father’s death, and brought to light how many lies her mother had told her. The report was around 20 pages long, and Yubin had read about ten of them when she heard her mother’s heels clicking on the floor, getting closer to the study. 

Yubin panicked and stuffed the papers in a random drawer. Her mother walked in and her eyes narrowed when she saw Yubin’s guilty face.

“Yubin. What did you do?”


End file.
